


Temptress

by lostgirl966



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AHS, All the Smut, F/M, Smut, ahs apocalypse - Freeform, millory, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Michael punishes Mallory for temping him





	1. Chapter 1

Mallory didn’t know how much longer she could take Michael being so close to her and not touching him. She couldn’t forget the fact that he had left her with a kiss last night in the cold hallway after leaving Coco’s room. The connection has been fleeting and she needed more. Mallory needed him.

She watched him at dinner as he sat eating in silence. She watched him after dinner as she stood tall and powerful by the roaring fireplace. Mallory couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Yet, Michael never looked at her. He seemed to have forgotten her altogether. But how could he? It was him that has made the first move.  _He_  had kissed her.

Night finally came and Mallory’s body was aching with want and desire. She needed some release. She would touch herself later after helping Coco. So she hastily went through the motions with the woman and then left eager to return to her room where she could be alone. She entered and turned quickly to close the door behind her, however when she turned to face the room Mallory let out a small gasp. There sitting on the circular bed was Michael waiting for her with his hands folded in his lap.SShe needed him She

“Hello Mallory,” Michael said in his silky voice. “I’m afraid you’ve become a bit of a problem.”

“I-what-me?” What was going on? What was he talking about?

Then he beckoned her closer with a long finger. “You see you’re a distraction.”  
She complied with his request and slowly moved closer and closer to him. Soon she was right in front of the mysterious and intriguing man. Mallory could feel herself trembling the closer she was to him.

“You’re a distraction,” he continued. “And that means… You must be punished.”

Mallory’s eyes grew wide behind her glasses. “What?”

Michael hastily grabbed hold of her arms pulling her down towards him. Soon he had Mallory’s stomach resting on one of his long legs. Mallory was confused and yet couldn’t deny that she was incredibly turned on. “What are you going to do to me?” Asked Mallory in a trembling voice as she gripped the bed sheets and his ankle.

“I think you need a spanking…”

Another small gasp escaped her mouth. Mallory felt herself growing wetter and more aroused by this.

With one swift movement, Michael lifted Mallory’s skirt leaving her bottom and her grey panties exposed. Using that same hand he softly rubbed one of Mallory’s ass cheeks. Then with a flick of his wrist that was a loud smacking sound as his hand collided with her ass.

Mallory’s body clenched as she moaned ever so slightly. She couldn’t hold it back. It felt so good to be spanked by Michael’s strong hand. He was so powerful and in control.

Another smack on her other cheek and then more rubbing. “I can’t be distracted,” explained Michael. “I must concentrate.”

Then to Mallory’s great surprise she felt his hand slip between her legs and move over her soaking wet heat. “Ahhh,” she sighed.

“You’re so wet. Distracting me seems to be your goal. That deserves another spanking.”

Except for this time, Michael pulled Mallory’s underwear down to her ankles. Her ass was fully exposed and drawing back his hand he gave her another hard slap.

This time Mallory didn’t hold back her noises this time. She moaned and sighed as his hand collided with her cheek. He was too much. Mallory was sure that soon her juices would be dripping down her legs.

“You’ve been such a naughty girl Mallory,” sighed Michael. He massaged and squeezed the spot where he had just spanked. “Tempting me with your body.” With his hand drifting back up to her pussy he said, “with this tight pussy.” He slowly made her shift in her crouching position onto the bed. He made sure that his shirt remained up keeping her ass exposed.

To her great surprise, he took her panties from her ankles and into his hand. He gave the wet spot on them a long lick with his thick tongue.

Mallory starred wide eyes as she watched him do this. “Oh fuck,” she whispered under her breath.

His attention snapped back to her as she hissed out these words. “Fuck? Is that what I should do with you, you naughty slut?” He, in a quick motion, undid the button on his pants. Pulling them down his cock fell out hard and throbbing with want.

Mallory bit her lip. “Please fuck me, daddy. I’ve been such a bad girl.”

Michael’s head tiled to the side with curiosity. “Well since you said please.”

She felt his hardness at the entrance to her soaked pussy. She rocked back slightly to try and force him inside her. However, one of his hands grabbed her hair and stopped her.

Michael’s face moved down close to hers. “Don’t you dare,” he breathed. “I’ll enter you when I’m ready.”

“Yes, daddy.”

He moved the head of his dick over her entrance for a moment driving her even madder with want. She was practically whining now. The finally he entered Mallory. She let out a low groan. “Oh yes, daddy. Fuck me and teach me a lesson.”  
Michael quickly complied. In and out he moved. He pounded her harder and harder with each thrust into her wet pussy. The delicious rhythmic slapping on his body against her ass filled the room. His hands gripped her hips as Mallory’s knuckles turned white as she held onto the sheets of her bed.

“Daddy I’m gonna cum.”

“Not until I say,” Michael replied to gritted teeth.

“Yes sir,” Mallory panted as her body rocked back and forth with Michael’s thrusts into her pussy. She was so close she could hardly control herself. His long cock felt so good inside her.

Then she felt it. His fingers playing with her clit as he continued to pound her. “Cum Mallory,” he commanded.

So she did. She yelled into the sheets as his hard cock continued to please her pussy. “Oh fuck Michael, yes!” She screamed as she shuddered throughout her body.

“Quick on your knees.”

Mallory did as she was commanded. Michael began to stroke himself hard and fast as she knelt down in front of him. Then a stream of cum spurted from his cock onto her face. With one last long moan, Michael releases another web of cum into her open and waiting mouth.

Michael hastily put his cock back in his pants and zipped them back up. “Clean yourself up, Mallory. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with those words he was gone, leaving Mallory in a mess of shaking limbs and disheveled clothes. Both Mallory and Michael slept well that night each having wet dreams about the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continues

Mallory couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. All you imagined was Michael’s cock slipping in and out of her from behind, and the delicious sound of his body slapping against her ass which was red with his handprints. She wanted it again. Mallory wanted more of Michael.

Once again she helped Coco to bed and made her way back to her room. Slowly she opened her door and her eyes focused on her bed. No Michael sat there waiting for her this time. She let out a sigh of unmet desires.

“Still tempting me I see.”

Mallory jumped and turned to see Michael leaning next to the doorway. He removed himself from the wall and walked to. He stood inches from her. His sweet breath that smelled like strawberries wafted over her face as he towered over her. “Remove your clothes,” he hissed.

Mallory shuddered doing her best to hold back a smile. “Yes, sir.”

She moved to the bed and piece-by-piece she removed the layers of clothing. Finally, she stood naked before Michael fully exposed. She instinctively began to cover herself. But Michael stopped her.

“Keep your hands at your side.”

It was a command. And Mallory did as she was told.

“Lie down on the bed.”

Another command from Michael and Mallory did so. The bed sheets were so soft on her sore ass cheeks. She spread her legs as her body filled with desire at the sight of Michael coming closer.

As Michael walked towards her he undid the scarlet scarf he wore around his neck. When he was close enough, he moved the corner of the silky material over Mallory’s slit. This caused her to whine loudly. He moved the scarf up her body paying special attention to the most sensitive areas. Then he used the cloth to tie her hands to the bed above her head.

“What are you gonna do to me, daddy?” She was utterly breathless as she watched those ocean blue eyes scan her body.

“I’m afraid there is going to be some more spanking.” And the moment he finished uttering these words one of his hands smacked her wet pussy.

Mallory shrieked and shuddered. “Oh fuck…”

“That’s right my pet. I plan to fuck you tonight. But not yet.” Then one of his strong hands once again slapped her throbbing heat. Again and again, he slapped. Soon her wet center was pink from his hands.

Michael’s fingers then slipped between her fold testing how wet she was. Mallory shook as he licked his fingers. “Hmmm,” he hummed. “You tempt me with your sweet juices. “Looks like I’ll have to suck you dry to teach you a lesson.”

Mallory felt her pussy tighten at these words. Her body was ready for his touch.

Onto his knees, he went and his tongue met her soaked lips.

She’s couldn’t help it. Mallory let out a scream. “Fucking hell!”

Mallory felt Michael grin against her cunt, but not for long. He was too interested in the task at hand. He played with her folds for a while and then he found her sensitive nub. He gave it a hard suck and his teeth gave a gentle bit.

“Michael,” Mallory whined loudly. “Daddy, it feels too good. Oh please don-don’t stop.”

“Don’t you dare fucking cum you slut. You can only cum when I tell you,” Michael said in a low growl between hard licks against her clit.

Mallory felt tears rolling down her cheeks from the sheer overload of pleasure coursing through her body before Michael stopped eating her pussy. Michael stood to his feet and began undoing his pants.

He crawled on top of her and his hard cock swung slightly as he moved closer to her face. “Suck it,” he demanded.

“Yes sir,” Mallory said before taking the hard dick in her mouth. It was salty and sweet all at the same time. Her tongue swirled around the tip causing Michael to hum with pleasure. All too soon he pulled his cock from her lips.

“I want your other lips now,” said Michael as he moved slowly down her allowing to cock to slide down over her smooth body till it reaches her entrance. He dipped down and captured her lips with his own. He kissed hard and intensely.

Then inside her, he pushed. Mallory held onto the silk scarf till her knuckles turn white as the hard cock pounded her. Michael was merciless and it was just what Mallory needed to climax. The pleasure poured over her body and sent her body into uncontrollable shakes. She even shook the bed.

Michael chuckled as he watched her orgasm. Then it was his turn and pulled out of her and began stroking his cock above her tits. Finally, he resealed himself onto her breasts.

She threw back her head at this sight and moaned loudly once more. “Fuck…”

Michael drew away undoing her hands. He fixed his clothes and left Mallory lying on the bed. He body shook slightly still recovering from the pleasure a grin playing on her cherry red lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to live deliciously?

This time when Mallory entered her room Michael stood there shirtless and waiting with a riding crop in his hands. She felt her body shudder at the sight for his perfect form standing there. “Have I been naughty again daddy?” She asked in a high-pitched wickedly sweet voice.

“Yes, my little slut.” Michael slapped crop against his hand and smirked at her.

Mallory felt her pussy growing wet with delightful anticipation. She wet her lips with her tongue almost instinctively.

Michael lifted a finger pointing at her with authority. “None of that. Don’t tempt me further whore. Now come here. I must punish you.”

Mallory did as she was ordered. She walked forward slowly and stood before him.

He then moved her with his strong hands so that she was on all fours on the covers of the bed. He threw her dress up and over her head. Then Michael did something that made her gasp. Michael ripped her panties right open exposing her ass cheeks.

Then without further hesitation, he popped the crop against her right cheek. Mallory gave a little jump and a yelp. It stung very slightly but then Michael began to massage the area with his large hand. Then there was another sudden smack with the riding tool. Over and over the process went, a hit and then massaging.

“Now,” Michael said tossing the crop to the side. “Let’s see how wet that pussy is.” His fingers gave her pussy as hard grab causing Mallory to throw back her head.

“Oh daddy,” she moaned.

Michael groaned as he felt her wetness. Then he leaned over her as his fingers found their way up inside her heat. Michael lowered his lips lowered to her ear. He practically hissed the words, “Now answer me this. Would you like to live deliciously?”

“Yes,” Mallory whimpered loudly.

“Then from now on don’t call me daddy. Call me master.”

“Yes, my master.”

Michael chuckled. “Good my temptress. Now I’m going to fuck your brain out.”

“Oh please.” Mallory body shook and she smiled.

Michael flipped her over then so that she was facing him. He leaned down spreading her legs open and gave her wet pussy a taste. How he loved the salty sweetness and the divine smell of her. It was like a drug to him, and Michael couldn’t get enough. He then slipped out his pants and crawled onto the bed with Mallory. After helping her out of her clothes he helped her to sit on his big, hard and throbbing cock.

Mallory cried out as she felt his member moved over her g spot. How delightful and wonderful he felt inside her. He felt so good it was sinful. “Oh, master I love you cock.”

“Bounce on it,” Michael commanded.

Mallory did as she was told. Michael’s hands on her hips guided her pace as she moved up and down on his length. If this was how to live deliciously, Mallory never wanted to stop. This was the best feeling in the world. She had to steady herself on his chest as he began to thrust upwards into her at an amazingly fast pace. “Holy fucking shit,” Mallory swore.

“Nothing holy about it my little whore,” Michael grinned evilly. He grabbed hold of her body and held it close to his as an anchor as he thrust his body upwards as hard as he could. He wanted to go as deep as he could into that hot and soaked pussy.

Moments later he felt her body shuddering violently against his chest and he smiled triumphantly. “That’s right. I’m the master of your body.”

Mallory slumped onto him as he finished thrusting into her releasing himself inside her. But even after they had both finished his arms remained around her keeping her in his control.

“I’m going to stay here tonight,” he informed her.

Mallory smiled to herself. “Yes, master.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory thinks Michael has forgotten her

No Michael. This time when Mallory entered her bedroom no one was waiting for her. Something deep inside her stomach ached when she saw he wasn’t there. Maybe, he wasn’t going to join her tonight.

Looks like it would just be a party of one tonight. She had been waiting all day to get off so now that she was alone Mallory wasted no time in stripping down to her underwear and climbing onto the bed and under the covers.

Closing her eyes she imagined Michael joining her and as she slipped her own finger into her tight pussy she imagined it was his. Mallory shuddered hard, her body full of lust and want. In and out she finger fucked herself. “Oh Michael,” she moaned imagining his face looking up at her. “Fuck me.” Her fingers were turning slick now with the result of the arousal.

“You started without me?”

Mallory jumped so hard she almost fell from the bed and onto the cold stone floor. But she caught herself and her brown eyes flew to the figure at the end of her bed.

There was Michael standing with his hands folded behind him. His head was tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Then one of his strong hands moved from behind him to grab the end of the sheets that covered Mallory’s body. In one swift movement, it was removed.

There lay Mallory completely exposed in her bra and fingers still in her hot pussy. Her chest rose up and down rapidly as her heart pounded against it. Butterflies fluttered against her stomach as those icy blue eyes scanned her from top to bottom. “I’m so sorry master. I didn’t think you were coming.”

Michael was thoughtful for a moment. Then he finally spoke removing his dinner jacket and tossing it on the floor. “I think another spanking is in order.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to come to him.

She did so and laid her body across his legs exposing her ass to his large hand. But he didn’t spank her right away. Instead, he grabbed hold of her left cheek and held onto it. With his other hand, he began to trace her spin. Then his hand stopped its journey down her back and Mallory knew what was coming.

“Do you think you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes master,” she nodded feeling breathless. “I shouldn’t have -.”

“Good.”

_Smack!_

Mallory yelped and moaned. Her head fell slightly as she steadied herself by holding onto the bed. “I shouldn’t have started without-.”

_Smack!_

“You,” Mallory whimpered.

“That’s right,” Michael hissed in her ear. She could tell from the tone that he was grinning. He always enjoyed his work with her body. The feeling was mutual.

Then Michael did something that Mallory has not been expecting. His middle finger slipped into her ass hole.

She gasped and jolted forward. “Oh fuck.” She had never had anything there before. There was something about it that felt forbidden and yet so good.

Michael leaned down to whisper into her ear once more. “I’ve got to get you ready for my hard cock. Maybe not tonight, but soon.” Slowly he pushed his finger in and out and moved it around every so slightly.

Mallory’s mouth hung open in the surprise of this new feeling washing over her body. She defiantly liked it but was sure she wouldn’t be able to handle his dick tonight.

Michael’s spare hand moved down to massage her breast as they hung down on one side of his legs. “I love these Mallory. Did you know that?”

Mallory shook her head as she licked her lips.

“Enough of that,” he said taking his finger out of her ass. “I think some more punishment would be good for you.”

“Yes, mast-.”

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“I think that should be enough… Now get on your knees.”

As she did so Mallory heard the distinct sound if a zipper. She looked up and saw Michael’s hard cock had been pulled from his pants and was in his hand. He stroked it a few times and then grabbed the back of Mallory’s head by her hair. He pulled her toward it and she instinctively opened her mouth to receive his cock.

“Suck,” he demanded.

Mallory began to do so and bob her head up and down. She also used her hand to stoke the base. She hummed a bit as she worked enjoying seeing Michael’s face twist in pleasure.

He bit his lower lip before whispering, “Oh yeah. That’s good.”

Mallory was sure after a moment she heard him whimper slightly. She grew more confident in her sucks and began to swirl her tongue around the head. That really made Michael moan. His head fell back as he leaned on his elbows. His hand remained on the back of her head encouraging her with a certain rhythm.

However, he soon stopped her and pulled her head up so that they were face to face. “Enough,” he said in a low deep voice. “I wanna fuck you.” He then guided her onto the bed.

Mallory fell onto her back looking up at Michael was seemed to tower above her. “Please master,” she begged. “I wanna be fucked hard.”

Michael beamed down at her darkly. “Oh don’t you worry about that. My cock deep in your pussy is what you’ll get.” He then placed her ankles around his neck and did not hesitate to begin to ram his dick into Mallory’s soaked pussy.

Soon they were both moaning and whining. Both began to gleam with sweat. As his dick slammed into her Michael began to shake he cried out and swore loudly as he came inside her. Michael knew, however, that Mallory hadn’t cum yet. So he dropped onto his chest and began lapping up the cum that was seeping from her pussy.

“Oh, Michael yes. Fuck yes,” Mallory keened shut her eyes tight as she drew closer to her release. Then with a tremble and a cry, Mallory came.

Michael crawled up her body kissing her gently as he went. Then he slumped onto her with his head resting on her breasts. His arms encircled her and held her close to him.

Mallory threaded her fingers through his long hair and played with it in an absent-minded sort of way. They fell asleep like that. They dreamed about each other, as they lay entwined.


End file.
